


Az enyém

by muffinhamster



Category: TheVR, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, aww és nyáá, kérésre, szerelmi vallomás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinhamster/pseuds/muffinhamster
Summary: Egy hosszú vezetéssel teli napnak is meg vannak a maga szépségei. Például, ha van aki beszélgessen veled. Még akkor is, ha csak telefonon. Lehet, hogy nagy titkokra derül fény egy-egy hívás alkalmával.





	Az enyém

A sötét erdőben hajtok, sehol egy lélek. Csak a motor zúgása hallatszik meg a szívverésem, Ami egyre gyorsabbá válik, ahogy rányomok a hívás gombra.

Hosszasan cseng. Nem is figyelem az utat, csak az autó beépített kijelzőjén a nevét. _Komzsik János…_ A legutóbbi carplayes videó miatt átírtam a kontaktot a teljes nevére, hogy ne tűnjön fel senkinek. Főleg neki. A srácok gyárthatják a teóriákat nyugodtan, az nem érdekel, de sosem akartam, hogy ő maga megtudja, valójában, hogyan is gondolok rá magányos perceimben. És hogy teljesen bele vagyok zúgva. A buzis poénjai is azért zavarnak, mert _csak_ _poénok._ S azért szoktam kiadni rajtuk, mert tudom, hogy nem gondolja komolyan és ez millió szilánkra töri a szívem minden egyes alkalommal.

De még így is szeretem. Mert ő  _ az én Janim, _ még akkor is, ha ő ezzel nincs tisztában, s csak a telefonom névjegyei között lehet _ az én Janim. _ És persze mindezt óriási titokban tartva.

Nem veszi fel, hangposta. Hangos sóhajjal nyomom ki a hívást. Minden egyes másodperc egy évnek tűnik, s mintha a kilométerek se fogynának. Egész nap vezettem, már mindenhol betont látok magam előtt, a felfestett vonalak szétcsúsznak olykor.

Újra tárcsázom a számát. Ismételten megjelenik a neve a kijelzőn, s még mindig iszonyatosan furcsa, de egyben tetszik is.  _ Komzsik János… Janim… _

– Halló? – csendül fel hirtelen álmos hangja a kocsi hangszórójából. A szívem mintha ki akarna ugrani a helyéről. Holott nagyon szeretem, hogy a mellkasomban van és azt is kifejezetten élvezném, ha ott is maradna.

Egész nap erre a pillanatra vártam, végre hallom a hangját, végre beszélhetek vele. Több sikertelen próbálkozás után, most már nem csak beképzelem, hogy őt hallom, valójában ő beszél. Már nem is érdekel, hogy 36 órája ébren vagyok, mert végre velem van, még ha csak telefonon keresztül is.

– Szia!  – Többé nem tudom elrejteni, nem is akarom talán, hogy mennyire odáig vagyok érte. Hallom a szavaimon, ahogy hozzá beszélek, hogy szerelmes vagyok belé. – Nem tudtam, hogy alszol, nem akartalak felkelteni – mondom szomorúan. Tudhattam volna, hogy azért nem válaszol a hívásaimra, mert alszik. Azonnal elkezdem magam okolni.  _ Hülye, hülye, Pisti! _

– Hány óra van? – kérdezi rögtön.

– 23:47.

– Elaludtam hamar, kicsit fáradt vagyok. – Hangja nyúzott, mintha most szállt volna ki a mosógépből három óra áztatás és centrizés után. – Mesélj inkább, milyen volt a keresztelő – vált témát gyorsan, mintha ő csak másodlagos lenne, de engem nem tud átbaszni.

– Keresztelős. Mi ez a nagy fáradtság?

– Egész éjszaka vágtam – mondja azonnal.

– Hazudsz.

– Igen – sóhajtja. 

– Mennyire nagy a baj?

– Eléggé.

– Elmondod? – kérdezem félve.

– De attól nem fog semmi sem változni.

– Lehet – mondom halkan. – De lehet, hogy megkönnyebbülsz tőle.

Hatalmasat sóhajt, a hangszórók recsegni kezdenek tőle.

– Orsi terhes – mondja ki lassan a szavakat. Hirtelen nem is tudom, hogy mit mondjak erre. Annyira meglepődök, hogy kicsit jobban rányomok a gázra, mint kellene.

– De hisz, ez csodálatos! – erőltetem ki a szavakat, miközben visszacsúszok a sebességhatáron belülre.  – Gratulálok!

– Szakítani akartam vele. – A szavai atomrobbanásként hatnak a szívemre, így ismételten szeretné megbontani tüdőm és csontjaim által képzett börtönét. 

– Ó! – Csak ennyire futja, minden szó a torkomon akad. Lelki szemeim előtt már láttam a boldog Komzsik családot és ahogy szép lassan elfelejti barátságunkat és azt is, hogy fontossági sorrendet vált, aminek a végére kerülök. De mindezen képek egy pillanat a semmibe vesztek, s felváltotta a helyét az összetört Jani. A szívem egyre hevesebben ver, szeretnék neki valamit mondani, de amit valójában közölni szeretnék vele, az talán nem illik a helyzethez. Amúgy is elhatároztam, hogy amint esélyem adódik, beszélni fogok vele, elmondom neki. Egész nap gondolkodtam, volt időm a sok vezetés közben, a templomban meg aztán főleg. De ez most nem az a pillanat, úgy érzem...

Csak hallgatunk mind a ketten. Ő talán nem is akar erről beszélni, én pedig nem is tudom, hogy egyáltalán zaklassam-e. Meg aztán mit mondhatnék? Nem tudok semmit, ez így hirtelen, talán túlságosan is sokkoló volt.

Sokáig nem hangzik el semmi. Olykor hallom a lélegzését. Legalább tudom, hogy él.

– Tudod – szólal meg egyszer csak, talán több mint negyedóra hallgatás után. – Orsi már rég tudta, hogy valaki mást szeretek és azt akarta, hogy vele maradjak. És azt is tudta, hogy sokára fogom magam elszánni, hogy beszéljek vele erről.

– És ezért...?

– Igen, ezért...

– Cseles – csúszik ki számon gondolkodás nélkül.

– Igen, de nem tudok így vele lenni.  _ Mást  _ szeretek. De folyamatosan kerestem benne, amit annyira imádtam, kapaszkodtam egy-egy pillanatba. De bassza meg, az teljesen más volt! És nem is ment úgy igazán... Hogy nevelhetnék fel egy gyereket vele úgy, hogy semmit sem érzek már iránta? Nem mutathatom egy gyereknek azt, hogy anya és apa nem szeretik egymást! – Halkan indítja mondatait, szinte alig hallom a motor bömbölő zúgásától, amit mond. De a végére magas tónusai dühös kiabálásba fulladnak.

– Tudom. Nem a gyerekkel van a baj, hanem vele – mondom magamhoz képest elég halkan. Mély levegőt kell vennem, hogy visszaszorítsam könnyeim. Nem tudja, hogy ezzel most mennyire beletalált a szívembe. Nem tudhatja, hisz még eddig nem mondtam neki. 

_ Talán most megnyílhatnál! Az ég áldjon meg, te szerencsétlen, itt lelkiztek! Az éjszaka közepén! Mondd el neki! _

A belső hangom azt súgja, hogy itt és most helye lenne egy vallomásnak. Mindenem elkezd remegni a gondolatra. Nem, még nem mondhatom el neki, de talán azt megtudhatja, hogy szabad a terep, habár biztos nem rám gondolt, amikor azt mondta  _ mást  _ szeret. 

Rég nem hiszek már abban, hogy az álmok valóra válhatnak. Ha viszont szeretne, az pedig egy álom beteljesülése lenne. Mégis kicsúsznak a szavak a számon:

– Mi is ezért szakítottunk Anitával. Ő gyereket akart, én meg... nem vele akartam.

Ahogy kimondom, azonnal sokkal könnyebbnek érzem magam. Mintha valaki levette volna rólam a súlyom felét. Amúgy nagyon jó érzés.

– Nem is mondtad. –  Hangja meglepett és kíváncsi.

– Nem volt fontos – rántom meg a vállam.

– De ez fontos! Baszki, ha tudtam volna... – Elhallgat hirtelen. – Mikor érsz haza? Innom kell valamit. Túl sok volt az utóbbi két nap. – Csak nagyon ritkán szokott inni, főleg ünnepek alkalmával. Furcsa ezt hallani tőle és bármennyire is elbaszott a helyzet mosolyra késztet. 

– Ha ezt mondod, akkor tényleg sok lehetett – mondom nevetve.

– El van baszva az egész – válaszolja és ő is elkezd nevetni. – Na, de tényleg. Mikor érsz haza?

– Nemsokára...

– Átjössz? – vág a szavamba. Egyszerre mozdul meg a mellkasomban és a gatyámban is valami. Egyenletesen és egyszerre lüktetnek. 

– Ha akarod – válaszolom nyugodtságot tetetve, mintha nem reszketne ettől az egy kérdésétől minden egyes sejt bennem. 

– Akarom.

Szavaitól vérem megint elkezd forrni. De a jó értelemben. Már ha jó értelemnek lehet nevezni egyáltalán a lüktető merevedésem, amit kezd egyre fájdalmasabban szorítani az öltönynadrág alatti feszes boxerem. Kényelmesnek semmiképp nem mondanám, de így végigvezetve agyamban, jó értelemnek se. Kifejezetten rossz. De próbálok magamra ismételten higgadtságot erőltetni, s úgy válaszolni.

– Beszaladok majd előtte sörért, utána pedig megcsörgetlek majd, jó?

– Elmegyek én boltba, ne rohangálj annyit.

– Biztos?

– Persze. Legalább szívok egy kis friss levegőt. – Puffanás, sistergés. – Akkor addig leteszem, jó?

– Jó, nyugodtan – mondom mosolyogva. Megszakítja a hívást és ezzel a lendülettel a telefonom azonnal újraindítja a zenét. Már el is felejtettem, hogy szólt. 

A zene ütemeire, mintha a kilométerek hirtelen csak úgy megszűnnének előttem. Mintha egy szívdobbanásnyi idő alatt érnék Debrecenbe, de persze valójában sok-sok szívdobbanásnyi idő, főleg, hogy négyesbe tette magát belső motorom. Ha nem amiatt félnék, hogy mit fogok Janinak mondani, akkor aggódnék, hogy a végén hirtelen megáll és kampec. 

_ De tényleg... mit fogok neki mondani személyesen? _ Telefonon beszélgetni órákat, teljesen hazáig Esztergomtól, visszaszorítani a könnyeket és elnyomni tomboló hormonjaim teljesen más, mint eléállni, hisz úgy sokkal nehezebb titkolni bármit, mindent.

Leparkolok a ház előtt a szokásos helyemen, a vállamra csapom a zakómat, magamhoz veszem a telefonom és remegve kiszállok. Lezárom a kocsit, a kulcsot a zsebembe csúsztatom és azzal a lendülettel veszem elő a telómat. Az ujjam remeg a neve melletti hívás gomb felett. Zavar a neve is, így nem is gondolkodom, csak cselekszem és megkapja a neki kijáró különlegességet. 

Janim ❤

Ezután sokkal boldogabban – ha a  _ bőrömből kiugrós boldogság _ után van még szint – tárcsázom számát. Kinyomja. Hatalmas léptekkel indulok meg a lépcsőház felé. Lendületem nem visz fel a tizedikig, de a liftben is kitart. Nem csengetek, szabad bejárásom van már egy ideje, szóval egyenesen megyek befelé, mint egy tank. Engem már most nem állíthat meg senki, mert a  _ Janimhoz  _ megyek.

Első utam azonnal a konyhába vezet. És meg is találom. Fejjel a hűtőben. Halkan, ninjonozva megyek be, meg akarom lepni.

A konyhapult másik oldalán van, de telefonját a szélén hagyta, gondolom rohant. Óvatosan beljebb tolom a kis készüléket, de ahogy hozzáérek azonnal felvillan a kijelzője. A hajnali időpontot jelzi, amit látni is rossz, nemhogy belegondolni. Alatta pedig egyetlen értesítés.  _ Nem fogadott hívás: Pistim❤ _

Amikor felnézek rá, már nem a hűtőt nézi, hanem engem. Egyenesen a szemembe bámul, azokkal a gyönyörű zöldesbarna íriszeivel. Ösztönösen cselekszem. Megkerülöm a pultot és magamhoz ölelem. Fejét a vállamba fúrja, de nem hagyok neki nyugtot, megemelem az állát, még egyszer megengedem magamnak, hogy elvesszek a szemeiben, majd szinte azonnal összeérintem szánkat. Hevesen, követelőzően csókolom. Túl régóta akarom ezt, ahhoz, hogy lassú és óvatos legyek. De Jani is hasonlóan hevesen viszonozza minden csókom.

– Szeretlek, Pisti! – nyögi számba, ahogy elvállunk levegővételre.

– Én is szeretlek téged,  _ Janim! _

**Author's Note:**

> Komment, lájk, felirakozás meg amit ilyenkor szoktak mondani.


End file.
